Le Bonheur de Wendy et Eric
by Yana-M
Summary: Eric Est amoureux de Wendy, lui qui se considérait comme un Sans-coeur, Celle-ci accepte son amour et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la mort.


Les Garçons et filles de South Park avaient grandi, Ils étaient au lycée, Ils hésitent sur leur sentiments, Bien qu'ils étaient mûre ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rigoler et de faire les idiots surtout La Bande à Stan.

Eric Cartman Avait perdu quelque kilos au lieu de 85 kg il fait maintenant 50 kg, et est devenu (avouons-le) beaucoup plus beau, il prend soin de sa nourriture, A gagner des muscles, Bon … Ok il a toujours gardé son mauvais caractère.

Quant à Stan ces cheveux sont devenu plus volumineux plus doux et plus foncé, il a un corps sublime, il charme beaucoup de fille de son lycée, ces yeux sont toujours d'un bleu profond.

Et Kyle à définitivement arrangé son problème de cheveux, c'est-à-dire ils ne sont plus frisé et ne monte plus a l'air, ils sont plat et rabaissé grâce au lisseur, Il a toujours des yeux vert brillant et son corps n'a pas vraiment changé.

Kenny à remplacé son anorak par une veste à capuche, qui nous permet de voir ces beau cheveux blonds en bataille et une grande mèche sur son front, il a des yeux bleu clair et est devenu très populaire est sa famille c'est rétablie financièrement.

Mais ils tiennent tellement à leur bonnet qu'ils les ont gardé, Les filles ont grandi, Wendy est devenu une grande et belle femme très intelligente et Bébé aussi, elles n'ont pas perdu contact, elles sont toujours meilleur amis. C'est par un jour frais de Lundi que la rentrée des classes commence et la liste des Cohabitations apparait sur le mur d'une écriture gras

_Les Garçon _

**Stanley Marsh – Kenny MC Cormick**

**Kyle Broflovski – Eric Theodore Cartman**

**Leopold Stotch – Philippe **

**Craig Tucker – Clyde Donovan **

**Tweek Tweak – Token Black**

_Les Filles _

**Wendy Testaburger – Rebecca Tucker**

**Barbara Stevens – Annie faulk**

**Patty – Lola **

**Sally – Milly**

**Marjolaine -Tammy Warner **

_Fin de liste_

-Oh Super ! Ken' tu viens ? , on va s'installer. 

-Foutue liste. Eric Traine Le juif jusqu'à leur chambre

- Bah on va faire connaissance. Propose Butters à Philippe

Craig fit un Doigt à Clyde et part dans sa chambre

-Aaaah ! Trop de pression.

L'Afro-Américain regarde le petit Caféinoman, sourit et le prend par le bras pour aller à leur chambre, Du côté des filles, Wendy regarde Rebecca parler avec ces copines, elle lui dit faiblement « Tu viens Tucker ? » celle-ci se retourna, lui répondit agressivement « Non ! Je reste avec mes amis » et elle repartit dans son cercle, Wendy cligna des yeux, Bébé la regarde et s'approche d'elle.

-Dommage, Tu va devoir la supporter toute l'année.

-C'est la sœur de Craig ?

-Non sa cousine.

-Ah !

-J'aurais voulu être avec toi.

-L'année prochaine peut-être.

-Oui.

Bébé sentit une pression sur son bras, se retourne et vit Annie, « Tu viens Bébé », Ladite Bébé regarde Son amis tristement

-Désolé, on se voit après.

-Ok, Salut.

-Salut.

Aujourd'hui elles n'ont pas classe, ça commence le lendemain, et il est actuellement 10h du matin, ils travaillent la matinée de 9h a 12 et le soir de 14h a 17h tout les jours et les matières diffère, ils sont tous dans la même classe comme au primaire.

Stan, Kenny, Eric et Kyle sont resté ensemble toute la journée, Toute les filles sont parties faire du shopping, Leur couvre-feu s'active a 22h, Après ils peuvent rester dans l'enceinte du lycée à faire tout et rien, Le lycée se compose de : Bibliothèque et Vidéothèque ( ça va en paire, tu a un d'un côté les livres et de l'autres les filmes ) , Terrain de Basket (le seul sport qu'il feront pendant l'année), Piscine libre (sans entrainement) et Salle de musculation (Aérobic).

[PDV Kenny]

Purée ce Lycée il est trop superbe j'ai fait le tour y a une biblio-vidéothèque et Une piscine et des salles de cour et un terrain de basket et une salle D'aérobic. Les chambres se composent de deux lit de chaque côté et une salle de bain – douche au fond et une télé écran plat accroché toute en haut, Je suis Avec Stan, je trouve ça cool, par-contre ce qui craint c'est que demain c'est la rentrée.

Il est 22h, je rentre dans mon lit, essaye de dormir, mais j'y arrive pas, alors je sors doucement de la chambre en prenant silencieusement des serviettes pour ne pas réveiller Stan, ah ouais en fait les garçons sont dans le premier étage et les filles dans le deuxième et les divertissements (Piscine, Aérobic … etc.) Au rez-de chaussé, et les cours aussi, Je me dirige vers la Piscine, Au couloir, je ne vois pas vraiment ou je vais il fait sombre, ce qui fait que je me cogne contre quelqu'un, La Personne m'aide à me relever, s'excuse et s'en va, je la rattrape, celle-ci se tourne agacée vers moi

-Quoi ?

-T'es qui ?

-Eric

-tu va à la piscine ?

-Ouais

-Bah … vient on y va ensemble.

-ok

Et je me dirige avec lui vers la piscine, Mais quand je cherchais le profonds je me suis noyée, Eric ne m'avait pas remarqué, et il est parti dormir à minuit ou une 1h du matin. Tandis que je sent le clore m'envahir les narines, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et ne vois que du bleu autour du moi et une vision flou de la surface, la Piscine fait 1m50 de profondeur, peut-être arriverais-je à toucher le carrelage de la fin en une nuit, pour l'instant j'essaie de crier au secours mais la seul chose qui sort de ma bouche sont des bulles qui disparaissent dés qu'elle montent, Je ferme les yeux.

[Fin Du PDV]

Narrateur : _Externe_

Le lendemain, Stan se réveille mais ne trouve pas Kenny, il commence à chercher dans toute les salles, Arrivé à la piscine, il vit allongé sur le carrelage Une petite tête blonde, il enleva son pull et plonge, mais comme il est toute au fond il tira sa main et le fit remonter

-Vieux, Comment t'est arrivé ici ?

- je ne sais pas.

-Bon, maintenant essaye de te mettre debout

Il le fit mais commence à basculer d'avant en arrière, Stan le rattrape et l'aide à monter, ils s'habillèrent, prirent leur sac à dos et partirent aux cours, La prof rentre en dernier

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

-Quoi ?

-oui … Les documents ou vous devez parler de vos même et les imprimer

- Non, on ne nous l'a pas dit

-Ben vous allez me le faire pour lundi prochain.

-d'accord

Dit toute la classe en hochant la tête, quand la sonnette retentit tout le monde sort, Eric reste avec ces amis, Face aux Silence, Kyle prend la parole

-Dit Stan tu sors toujours avec Wendy ?

-Ouais.

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Euh … non, pour rien.

Eric cligne des yeux

-Tu sors toujours avec elle depuis le primaire, sans déconner ?

-Ouais, Mais qu'est que vous avez ?

-Rien.

Kenny fut le seul à ne pas poser de Question, Personne ne le remarque, Stan demande à ces amis

-Et vous vous avez des vues sur qui ?

-Moi, non … aucune

- personne non plus, je ne suis pas un romantique et je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça.

-T'est un peu dur la, en dirait un sans-cœur qui parle.

-Oh … tu trouve ?

-Ouais, toute façon t'a jamais eu de cœur, ça c'est sur.

Stan et Kyle rirent de la remarque du roux

-Je t'emmerde juif.

-De même gros ….

-Gros ? Haha comme j'ai perdu du poids tu n'a plus rien de quoi m'insulter.

-oh si, j'en trouverai t'inquiète pas, tu à peut-être perdu du poids mais pas tes défauts.

Stan et Kenny les regardent silencieusement, ça leur fait rappeler la maternité, Mais Kenny brise ce charmant moment de nostalgie

-Arrêtez vous ne trouvez pas que vous nous saoulez avec vos histoires.

Les concernée le regardent, Eric rit nerveusement

-Ken' tu es trop sérieux, détend toi, on fait ça pour se marrer.

-Tu me traite de juif pour te marrer ?

-Ouais.

-mais ça ne me fait pas marrer moi.

-Parce que les intellos n'ont aucun sens de l'humour.

Kyle le gifle, Eric la lui rend, Kyle saute sur lui, Eric se retrouve parterre à se battre avec un juif, pleins d'insulte volent, Kenny soupire « Après on me dit que je suis trop sérieux », Stan les séparent et crie en colère

-ARRETEZ VOUS AVEZ 16 ANS PAS 9 ANS MERDE !

Kyle regarde tristement ces chaussures, Eric se mord la lèvre.

Les cours reprennent et cette journée s'achève pour aujourd'hui, Mais le soir Eric regarde son journal intime et écrit avec son Stylo à plume

_Journal, Aujourd'hui …. Journée de merde, Reprise de classe, Dispute avec ce juif roux, et j'ai Appris que cette Hippies de Stan sort encore avec Wendy, ça me fout la rage, oui … Wendy Testaburger Me plait et j'ai des vues sur elle, Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois lui dire ou non ? Bon … j'ai sommeil, bonne nuit journal._

_Lundi 05/09/2011_

Il referme son journal, Le pose dans le deuxième tiroir de sa table de nuit en l'enfermant à clé et met la clé sous son matelas.

Le lendemain, journée Calme pour les lycéens De Denver, sauf qu'au deuxième interclasse, Bébé Arrive et dit à Stan « Wendy te largue », Celui-ci choqué, cligne des yeux, et Eric pense « Bien fait Pour lui, j'aurai enfin Wendy pour moi » mais ce n'est que quand ces trois amis se tournent choqué vers lui qu'il réalise qu'il à pensé à voix haute, Stan hurle en colère en pointant du doigt Eric

-JE LE SAVAIS ! TU AVAIS DES VUES SUR WENDY !

-Mais … pas du tout.

-Si, Avoue-le !

-bon … bon, c'est vrai

Les trois le regardent avec des yeux plus ronds que tout à l'heure et Stan Fulmine de rage, Eric demande en s'éloignant de lui

-Attend ne me dit pas que t'a le syndrome de la cocote minute.

Comme pour seul réponse il eut le poing du Marsh dans la figure, il n'ut pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'en était déjà allée.

Et Kenny dit

-Comment t'ose lui faire ça, le pauvre.

-J'ai le droit d'exprimer mes sentiments librement

-Pas dans ces moments, Ne soit pas égoïste

-Je ne le suis pas

-Va te faire foutre ! Ça me fout la rage de parler avec toi, Viens Kyle

Et il tira le roux vers leur salle, Eric les regarde et soupire, ce que pouvait penser les autres il n'en avait rien a ciré, il avait éloigné indirectement Stan de son plan, maintenant il reste l'étape « Le dire à Wendy » et il compte agir ce soir.

A 17h il alla dans sa chambre, par chance, sa colocataire n'était pas la, il l'a trouvé en train de jouer au PC, il toque ensuite entend un « ouais entrez », il entre, Quand elle lève sa tête de son écran elle le découvre, soupire et dit

-Qu'est que tu me veux encore ?

-Te parler.

-rien que ça.

-Il parait que tu as largué Stan.

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh si ! C'est mon ami après-tout

-Tu crois que ces trois la c'est tes amis, mais au fond t'en a rien à foutre d'eux, c'est juste pour tes affaires que tu traine avec eux.

-Ecoute Wendy, ça va te paraitre un peu bizarre, comment on va dire … tu es mon genre de fille.

-C'est cool.

-Non vraiment, tu me plais.

-Haha la bonne blague

-Non, je suis sérieux la.

-Vraiment ? J'en doute.

-JE T'AIME !

-Quoi ?

-oui je t'aime … tu me plais … je suis amoureux de toi, tout les synonyme de l'amour.

Elle soupire profondément

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas pour te blesser mais … tu ne m'intéresse pas DU TOUT, Et je doute que tu puisses intéresse qui que ce soit.

Eric baisse la tête

-maintenant dégage de chez moi.

Elle le remballe Sèchement, Eric s'en va, tête baissé, mais il n'abandonne pas … non, il a trop de fierté pour tout lâcher maintenant, même si la remarque de Wendy « Je doute que tu puisse intéresser qui que ce soit » la blessé un peu, mais pas au cœur, parce que lui … il n'a pas de cœur.

Il écrit dans son journal

_Journal, Aujourd'hui Wendy a Rompu avec Stan, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, elle m'a rejetée, mais je n'abandonnerais jamais._

_Mardi 06/09/2012_

Après il s'endormit

[PDV Wendy]

Le gras du bide à débarqué chez moi, m'a déclaré son « amour », je l'ai rejetée, mais maintenant j'y repense encore. Puis je réalise qu'après des années à se tourner autour, il n'est pas si désagréable, il peut avoir un bon fond, alors je vais le voir, Mais pendant notre discussion Stan arrive

-Dit moi, qu'est que ce Gras du bide à plus que moi, Tu fais que charmer les garçons, tu leur tourne autours, sort avec un temps puis les jettent et en passe à d'autre, je sais déjà que tu grandiras seul et triste, sans amour, Parce que tu ne mérite pas d'être aimer, Alors oui, vas-y profite de lui, ensuite jette le comme les autres, tu es Pathétique Wendy Testaburger.

Et il s'en alla, Eric me regarde tristement je le regarde et dit tristement

-Tu … le crois ?

-Je ne sais pas qui croire maintenant

-Mais … m'aimes-tu toujours ?

-Oui, et toi, tu y as réfléchi ?

-oui … j'accepte.

Il sourit, ça me rend joyeuse de répandre de la bonne humeur, puis des année plus tard, je me retrouve mariée à Eric Cartman ensuite 20 année plus tard il mourut d'un Accident de voiture, puis pas le temps après je sombrait dans la tristesse, visitait sa tombe chaque fin de semaine, on n'avait pas eu d'enfant, je m'en fou, c'est mieux comme ça, puis moi aussi plus tard je mourut d'un cancer du sain, mais je retrouve Eric dans le paradis et nous somme resté heureux.

Fin


End file.
